1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device powered through an earphone interface and an earphone power line.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device has a multitude of interfaces, for example, an earphone interface, a power interface, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, and others. The large number of interfaces increases the manufacturing costs of the portable electronic device, and may detract from the aesthetic appeal of the portable electronic device.